Harry Potter Meets the Great Demon Lord
by maru-chan
Summary: A totally ridiculous HP/Inu Yasha crossover - just read, please.


Harry Potter meets the Great Demon Lord - by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer - roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue.  
  
Ummm . . . just a random (and VERY short) Inu Yasha/Harry Potter fic on a meeting that never was (and hopefully will never be). Beware, bad writing is foretold. You have been warned, foolish mortal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ In the Forbidden Forest ~  
  
"Harry - were are you !?! Harry !!! HARRY !!!!!!!" Ron Weasley called frantically for his best friend, doggedly fighting to free himself from the clutches of a Choker Vine. Got to get free . . . find Harry . . . thought Ron, even as he threw curse after hex at the insidious plant.  
  
Meanwhile, the Boy Who Lived was having problems of his own. How do I always get myself into these things . . . . thought Harry grimly as he faced down a giant spider, one of Aragog's children. As he dodged a sticky poison thread, Harry supplied his own sad answer. Oh, yeah - cause I'm just me, Harry James Potter, Boy Who Lived, and Dark Magic magnet . . .   
  
It had started as a relatively quiet evening, with Harry, Ron and Hermoine going about their usual business, studying, doing their mountain of homework, and eventually going to bed in the wee hours of the night. Ron and Harry were dead to world as soon as they hit the sheets - everything was totally normal.  
  
That is until Harry awoke in the middle of the night from a dreamless sleep. Nothing stirred in the dark chamber, not even a snore from Neville's bed - nothing could have awakened him from such deep sleep. But something had, and whatever it was, was pulling him irresistibly out of his warm bed and to the north window.  
  
He took one look outside and five minutes later he was cloaked with his father's Invisibility Cloak, standing before the portrait hole. Harry had been half way down the hall before Ron caught up with him. The usual argument ensued, and ended as usual, with the two boys scurrying towards danger together under the Cloak.  
  
Now, two hours later, both were fighting for their lives, alone, separated from their only hope of salvation.  
  
Each other.  
  
Hmph . . . I guess . . . this is it . . . and to think, all Voldemort had to do was send one of Aragog's children after me . . . Harry grimaced, clutching his arm, which was bleeding profusely. He'd put up a good fight, but one boy against a giant spider didn't have much of chance, even if he was the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Harry looked up into the darkness, barely able to pick out the glowing green eyes of his foe. He's gonna strike . . . it's over . . . with those thoughts, Harry Potter closed his eyes, praying for a quick end.  
  
"TOUKIJIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a brilliant flash, so intense, if Harry hadn't had his eyes closed, he would have been blinded. When several minutes had passed, and he was still alive (he was fairly certain you didn't hurt so much if you were dead), he opened his eyes to take stock of what was happening.  
  
There was no sign of the giant spider but (Harry took a deep breath - and gagged) there was a strong stench in the air. No - it wasn't a stench, or a smell - it was a chill, a deeply evil feeling that permeated to his core. Breathing as shallowly as he dared, Harry scanned the clearing for the source.  
  
And found it standing less than ten feet from him. A man, wearing funny white robes and strange armor was standing, glowing red sword in hand - way scary. Harry barely dared to look at his face - and regretted it the instant he did.  
  
Cold, incredibly cold yellow eyes stared dead at him. A smile, as cold as his eyes and vastly more chilling on his pale face made Harry shudder.  
  
What is this guy . . . he thought, taking in the pointed ears and strange tail. Harry's gaze came back to the glowing sword, and he gulped audibly. Looks like I'm not going to live to find out . . . He steeled himself for the end once more.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter ?" He, it, the man/monster talked. This shocked Harry enough to make him forget his fear and nod numbly.  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama !!!" Suddenly a small girl, probably no more than eight years old, bounced into the clearing. "Hai, Sessho-maru-sama, that's him, that's Potter-kun." She hugged the man's legs, shyly peeking out at Harry from behind him.  
  
He might have only imagined it, but Harry could've sworn that the cold man actually blushed when the little girl joined him.  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama - oh, he's so kawaiiii !!!!" The little girl was jumping up and down with excitement, and Harry definitely wasn't imagining the blush on the man's pale cheeks now. "Hai, Rin, hai. I have never denied you a new toy."  
  
Toy . . . Harry's fear was gone, but a new unease had settled in. What the hell are they talking about . . .   
  
"Jaken, wrap up Rin's new toy and bring him along." Instantly, a small toady creature hobbled into the clearing, carrying a long rope. He made for Harry, holding the rope like a whip - as if Harry was in any condition to attack.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing - who are you ?" Harry might've been injured, but something told him there was no way he could let himself be bundled off by this man.  
  
"Stupid human - DO NOT SPEAK TO SESSHO-MARU-SAMA !!!!!!" The toady creature sprang onto his chest, gagged him with the rope, and set about deftly tying him up.  
  
Harry struggled, but was weak from his battle with the giant spider and blood loss. He felt his consciousness slipping away. The last words he heard were, "Can I dress him up, Sessho-maru-sama ?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I warned you - bad writing. But since you made it all the way down here, how about letting me know exactly what you thought. Who knows, if enough people actually like it, I may write another . . .   
  
(dodges rotten food from angry readers)  
  
SORRY - SORRY - I WAS JUST KIDDING - I'LL WON'T WRITE ANOTHER - DON'T HURT ME !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
